Our Story Begins
by TheVarietyTrio
Summary: When talking to her sister Elphaba tells the story of how she and Glinda fell in love. Gelphie. Slightly AU. Bookiscal more musical than book. HIATUS Be forewarned it will probably not be updated
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, book or musical or any of its characters. I do claim the right to all my crazy made up characters that like to make appearances though. Please be forewarned this story does contain romance between two women. The story is rating for violence, language, and romance so please kept that in mind._

_Author's Note: So this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. How scary… Anyway, reviews are loved and I hope you like __Ours Story Begins_

_Chapter 1: Story Time_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been beyond long and Elphaba found herself slumped in a chair at the table in the kitchen of the manor of Miss Glinda the Good located in central Gillikin. Her elbows were placed on the sturdy Quoxwood table and her face rested in her hands. An audible sigh escapes her lips, as she reveled in the silence of the household. It was already dark out and Glinda was surely in bed. She hadn't meant to be so late, but the her latest involvement with biotechnology was keeping her at the lab later and later each. 

When the sound of a mug be set in front of her sounded, Elphaba startled. She looked up to see a cup of freshly made Gillikenese coffee sitting before her and a familiar figure standing nearby.

"What in the world are you doing here? And why are you up so late?" Elphaba asked with surprise, rising to embrace the girl.

"Well I came up here to visit my sister, but it seems she has been spending a little too much time in the lab lately and you know I'm a night owl," the girl replied with a smile. The dark hair girl settled into a chair next to Elphaba's and the green girl reseated. The two each took a sip of their coffee before the conversation continued.

"So tell me, how are things in the Emerald City?" Elphaba asked curiously, her eyes locked on her sister. Her tiredness was suddenly lifted at the sight Sabriel. It had been awhile since the two had seen each other.

Sabriel shrugged, her brunette hair cascading over her shoulders. Green eyes were trained on Elphaba, equally excited to see her sister. "Boring as always. Since the ordeal with the Grimmerie, nothing entertaining has happened," she replied.

Elphaba chuckled. "You hardly see things the way Glinda does. She always say some 'exciting' news to tell me about the happenings of Emerald City,"

"Well, you did fall in love with a socialite," Sabriel pointed out with a chortle.

"True, true,"

"You want to tell me what you're really here for? Rarely do you show up unannounced without cause," Elphaba asked after sipping at her coffee.

"I'm hurt. Can't I just show up for a visit with my sister and her lovely wife?" Sabriel asked innocently, doing her best impression of Glinda's pout.

"That pout really isn't as flattering on you as it is on Glinda,"

"Fine, fine. I'm here because I found an interesting journal of Frexspar's," she answered.

Elphaba raised a brow, obviously intrigued by the thought. She nodded her head to signal for her younger sister to go on.

"It so happens, in this journal, he talks about his and our mother's young lives together as well as Turtle Heart and all of our births," she continued.

"Fascinating, but I hardly see why finding something like that would provoke a trip up here," Elphaba responded, knowing there was more to the story. "And why don't you call Frexspar father?" she asked curiously.

"You see, there's lots of information about our pasts, not too mention our mother's and he is not my father, so I refuse to call him so,"

"You do not know that for fact. Frexspar could very well be your father,"

"I refuse to believe it and this journal proves my beliefs anyhow,"

"Oh really? And who, may I ask, is your father?" Elphaba asked, loving spending the time with her sister.

"A man named Savion. He was from Gillikin and same a night with Melena right before Turtle Heart showed up. Frexspar knew that I was his child because of the common birthmark that we shared on our shoulders," Sabriel explained with a grin. The idea was obviously exciting to her.

"You are talking about the crescent?"

"Yes. So it would seem that Nessa, Shell, you and I all have different fathers,"

"Sounds like out mother," Elphaba replied with a roll of her eyes. "This is all interesting Sabriel, but is that all? I hardly believe you came up here to tell me you have proved Frexspar was not your father."

"Though bringing proof to my belief is a good way to say I told you so, there is another reason I came. I miss you and I…"Sabriel trailed off as she saw the small girl standing behind Elphaba. A smile played on her lips when the little blond rubbed her sleepy, blue eyes. 

Elphaba turned her head to take in the site. Her daughter was dressed in a pink night gown and had obviously been in bed moments ago.

"Gillian, what are you doing up so late?" Elphaba asked softly as the seven year old climbed into her lap. Sabriel sniggered lightly, still not being able to get over the fact Elphaba had a child. The green girl shot her sister and glared, which was returned with a smirk.

"I had a bad dream," the child replied, a pout on her lips.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, why don't I take you back up to bed?" her mother suggested, Gillian was opposed to the idea. She vigorously shook her head.

"Can you tell me a story?" she pleaded, looking up into Elphaba's eyes.

"Yeah please, Mama, tell us a story, pppulllleaassee," Sabriel mimicked her niece's voice, trying not to laugh.

Glaring at her sister, Elphaba sighed. "Okay, but then it's off to bed with you. What story would you like me to tell?"

Gillian shrugged, her brow furrowed with pondering.

"Oh, oh pick me!" Sabriel exclaimed quietly, raising her hand. Gillian laughed at her aunt's antics.

"No, I don't even want to know what you'll choose," Elphaba replied, trying to keep a stern face.

"Let her choose Mommy," Gillian said, poking Elphaba in the ribs gently.

"Yessss," Sabriel said with triumph, her eyes dancing with delight. Elphaba eyed her carefully, but nodded. Setting her cup down, Sabriel leaned her elbows on the table and set her chin in her palms.

"Tell about how you and Glinda fell in love," Sabriel said, sighing and getting a far off, dreamy look that also caused Gillian to giggle. Sabriel gave her sister a childish smile, trying to seem innocent.

"Fine, but only because this little one needs to get off to bed," Elphaba complied, pressing a kiss to the top of Gillian's head.

"Yay!" Gillian said excitedly clapping her hands.

Sabriel leaned back in her chair and smiled at her sister.

"Our story begins at the hallowed halls of Shiz University…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, book or musical or any of its characters. I do claim the right to all my crazy made up characters that like to make appearances though. Please be forewarned this story does contain romance between two women. The story is rated for violence, language, and romance so please kept that in mind._

_Author's Note: Number two! Sorry about the bold and underline. I'm not exactly sure what happened._

_Chapter 2: The Beginning_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…_All the students were gathering in the main foyer of Crage Hall…"_

Students were wandering around on the Shiz campus on the day of fresher orientation, but all were in a slow trek toward Crage Hall. The head mistress, Madame Morrible had set up a meeting for all the new students. Though some we excited, others were obviously not. Before long, the foyer of Crage Hall was filled with the new freshman.

Groupings were apparent in the gathering of students. One in particular had caught Sabriel's eye the moment she entered the room, following behind her sister. A young blonde was surrounded by a multitude of students. "Look Nessa, I'm sure you'll fit in with those ninnies easily," Sabriel said to Nessarose, who was being wheeled in by her father. She knew better than to say something to Elphaba; the girl had been a bundle of nerves all day.

Hearing the comment, Frexspar cast an angry glare at his daughter. He raised a hand, as if her were going to back hand her. "You'd be smart to watch your mouth Sabriel," he warned. The girl cowered away and took a few quick steps forward, putting distance between her and her obviously annoyed sister and angered father.

As soon as they were far enough into the room, people started to stare at Elphaba. It was becoming rather normal for the family now. Frexspar had stopped and was coddling Nessarose, while Elphaba and Sabriel proceeded farther into the foyer.

"What! What are you looking at?" Elphaba snapped at the crowd of students. She was excited to come to Shiz, but Frexspar had been on her case all morning about taking care of Nessarose. Sabriel sighed and just stood back, letting her sister vent her frustration; Frexspar would intervene soon anyway.

"Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" she asked. "Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child."

"Elphaba!" Frexspar scolded from behind them. Both girls snapped their head back to look at their father and all eyes fell on Nessarose.

"Oh, this is my younger sister Nessarose. As you can see she is a perfectly normal color," Elphaba pointed out, coming to her sister's side. Sabriel had fallen behind Frexspar, so Elphaba didn't bother to point her out. Though Sabriel was never one to be shy, she hardly wanted to cause trouble with her father. He had been very uncertain about even letting her go to Shiz and she didn't want to risk her chance to stay.

"Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason…"

"Yes, I know, to look after Nessa," Elphaba interrupted. She sighed angrily and took to standing with her arms crossed, a few steps away from her father and sisters.

While the whole scene was playing out, a certain blonde of Gillikinese decent had been watching carefully. The first thing she noticed, of course, was Elphaba. Green as grass and full of sarcastic wit. Next she saw Nessarose; beautiful in all her glory, but sadly confined to a wheel chair. Lastly, she took note of the way their father treated them. He was so kind, had so much love for the younger Nessarose, but seemed to have none for Elphaba. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for the girl.

"Do you see that Miss Galinda? She looks like a string bean," a girl near the socialite blonde said with disgust. Galinda acknowledged the girl with a nod, but her interest had been pricked. She suddenly wanted to know just who this family was.

Frexspar had presented Nessarose with a pair of jeweled shoes. This did not come as a shock to Sabriel or Elphaba, Nessarose had always been the favorite. Sabriel had come to stand near her older sister.

"How kind of Father," she said sarcastically, glancing back toward Nessarose. Elphaba gave her sister a small glare. "You knew he'd do something of that nature. She is the favorite after all," Elphaba replied.

"Elphaba, Sabriel, take care of your sister. And try not to talk too much!" Frexspar startled the girls. They turned to face their father. Elphaba nodded slightly as their father kissed Nessarose's cheek.

"Yes Father," Sabriel said sweetly, only to earn her a glare from Frexspar. As their father left, Nessarose looked up at her sisters.

"Elphaba….Sabriel…"

"What could he have gotten me? I clash with everything,"

"And I wouldn't wear a thing Father got me. Not on my life," Sabriel chimed in.

Galinda was observing the sisters. "So this is the family with heir to the Munckinland throne," she thought. This was even more intriguing. She was about to fall back into mindless chit-chat with her 'friends', but Madame Morrible entrance interrupted her thoughts.

"Welcome new students!" Morrible's voice boomed through the hall. Of the Thropp girls, only Elphaba was paying attention. Nessarose was still admiring her new shoes and Sabriel had taken to leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"Oh Madame Morrible, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite," Galinda voice brought Sabriel and Nessarose to attention. "But you all can visit me whenever you want," the blonde reassured her disappointed looking colleagues.

"Well isn't she a sight," Sabriel commented, taking in the features of the blonde and her fancy clothing.

"I love her outfit," Nessarose pointed out.

"Like I said, you'd fit in…"Sabriel was cut off when Elphaba elbowed her in the ribs.

"You see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands…"the girl across the room spoke. Sabriel looked to Elphaba, who had her eyes trained on the girl. She raised a brow slightly, not quite sure what to make of the look on her sister's face. It almost seemed as if Elphaba had a hint of a smile turning up the corner of her lips.

"We have not yet received our room assignments," Elphaba said once Morrible and Galinda had stopped talking. Morrible turned, blanching at the sight of Elphaba. It was visible that the older woman swallowed hard to regain her composure and came over to them.

"Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Morrible said with delight. Turning to see Elphaba, she snorted.

"And you must be…"

"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic," came Elphaba sarcastic replied.

"Yes, yes I'm sure you're very bright. Isn't there another one of you?" Morrible asked, looking over the two girls. Sabriel pushed herself of the wall and waved her hand slightly.

"That would be me, Sabriel Thropp," she said unenthusiastically. The head mistress regarded her for a moment before nodding.

"Good, good,"

"Now which one of you ladies would like to volunteer to share a room with Miss Elphaba?" Morrible asked the crowd. Galinda had been talking with her followers Pfanne, Shenshen, and Boq about Horrible Morrible not reading her essay.

"You should say something," Boq insisted. Galinda decided to do just that. She stepped out and raised her hand. "Madame Morrible…"

"Oh thank dear, how good of you,"

"What?" Galinda asked, suddenly confused.

"Miss Elphaba you can share a room with Miss Galinda,"

"Huh?"

Elphaba was staring a Galinda, utterly shocked. She did not understand why the girl would volunteer to be her room mate and it was slightly unsettling. Sabriel sniggered near Nessarose who was just as shocked as Elphaba was, until she realized it was a mistake.

"Now for your sisters," Madame Morrible said, turning back toward the other Thropp girls.

"Who would be so kind as to offer a room up to Miss Sabriel?"

"Wait a second…" Sabriel started, but a girl near Galinda had raised her hand. She had a kind smile of her face and Sabriel wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Perfect! Miss Sabriel you can room with Miss Jamila. The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed…" Madame Morrible continued, setting her hand on the back of Nessarose's chair. Neither Sabriel or Elphaba was pleased by this.

"But Madame…"Sabriel started.

"We have always looked after our sister," Elphaba continued.

"Everyone to your dormitories!" Morrible announced, beginning to wheel Nessarose away.

"But Madame…"Elphaba and Sabriel said together.

Reaching out her hand Elphaba glared in the head mistress' direction. "Let her go!" her voice boomed. Sabriel and the rest of the student shrank back at the intensity of Elphaba's voice. The lights blinked and a surge of energy pulsated over the room. Nessarose's chair pulled abruptly away from Morrible and wheeled itself back into Elphaba's hands. Sabriel immediately kneeled in front of a distressed Nessarose, willing her younger sister to calm down.

"How did you do that?" Morrible asked with shock.

"How did she do that?" Galinda repeated with aghast.

"Elphaba! You said things would be different here!" Nessarose scolded, obviously angered by the incident. Sabriel touched her sister's leg.

"Please Nessa…"

"Uhm…Sometimes, something just comes over me…I'm sorry Madame…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, book or musical or any of its characters. I do claim the right to all my crazy made up characters that like to make appearances though. Please be forewarned this story does contain romance between two women. The story is rated for violence, language, and romance so please kept that in mind.

Author's Note: Thanks a bunch for the reviews XD. Sorry it took so long to update. I had musical practice every day and shows on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Number Three!

Chapter 3: How Long Will it Last?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"My powers had never been acknowledge in such away before…"_

"What?! Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift. Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Madame Morrible rapid fired at Elphaba. The green girl was completely stunned.

"Wh-what?"

"I will tutor you myself and take no other students!" she announced.

"What?" Galinda asked from across the room.

"No I won't have it. Magic is the work of…"Nessarose started, but Sabriel was quick to intercept. She turned her sister's wheel chair and started to walk away.

"Nessa, let Elphaba talk to Madame Morrible. I'm sure she'll find a way out some how," Sabriel assured her. Glancing back, she saw the took on her sister's face. She looked radiant and it brought a smile to Sabriel's lips. Whatever Morrible was telling her must have been amazingly good to make Elphaba look so excited.

X

The Thropp sisters had all settled in their respective rooms. Unlike Elphaba, Sabriel was quite taken with her room mate. The two older sisters had decided to meet in the casual parlor of the dormitories to discuss what Morrible had to say and the situation with Nessarose.

From the moment Sabriel entered the room she knew there must be good news. Elphaba stood from her chair and grabbed her sister's hands. The physical contact caught her a little off guard, because Elphaba was never prone to do so.

"Sabriel, it's amazing. She is writing to the Wizard. I might get to met the Wizard!" Elphaba said in an excited rush of words. Sabriel just stared at her sister a moment.

"The Wizard? As in the leader of Oz Wizard?" Sabriel asked with disbelief.

"No the other one," Elphaba replied, her sarcastic nature playing itself.

"Elphaba, that's wonderful," Sabriel said with a smile, ignoring her sisters sarcasms.

The two girl took their seats in nearby chairs and Sabriel let Elphaba carry on about the Wizard for awhile. Looking up at the clock, Sabriel sighed.

"We have to head back to our rooms soon. We need some rest. Are you okay with Nessa not staying with either of us?" Sabriel asked.

Elphaba pondered the question for the moment. "It doesn't seem like we have much choice. We'll be around if she needs us though,"

"Good point,"

"How do you feel about your room mate?" Sabriel asked, stifling a chuckle. Elphaba glared at her.

"She's a nightmare. She is a selfish, spoiled, rich, air-for-brains, ditz," Elphaba said with a sigh. "Her only redeeming trait may be that she is good looking,"

Sabriel was smiling until said Galinda was good looking. Her smile was overtaken by a smirk and she got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Elphaba noticed and furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"Did you just say that Miss Galinda is good looking?" Sabriel asked with obvious amusement.

Elphaba's cheeks turned a darker shade of green, signifying she was blushing. "What? Of course not," she said quickly. "We have to get going…."she announced before standing and quickly leaving the parlor.

Standing, Sabriel laughed. "This should be an interesting semester," she thought as she went to return to her room.

X

Upon entering her dorm room, Sabriel found her room mate Jamila lying on her bed in a supine position, looking at the ceiling. Though the two had gotten off to a good start, Sabriel couldn't help be feel slightly awkward sharing a room with the girl. She had never shared a room with anyone besides her family, mainly Elphaba or Nessarose, and the situation was just different to her.

Walking past Jamila's bed, she plopped down on her own. Jamila immediately noticed her and turned on her side to face her room mate. The girl had a full head of straight, red hair and bright green eyes that Sabriel's eyes locked on immediately. Light freckles lined the bridge of her nose. She was at least part Winkie.

"Hello Miss Sabriel," Jamila greeted kindly, propping herself up on her elbow. Sabriel smiled nervously.

"Please…just Sabriel," she replied.

"Of course. So your family is from Munchkinland?"

"Originally yes, but we actually spent a good deal of time in Quadling Country. My father is a unionist preacher, so he felt the need to reach out to the Quadling people," I slight hint of disgust in her voice. "Where did you grow up?" she asked, locking eyes with Jamila.

"Vinkus. Though my mother was from Gillikin," she replied.

The girls went about getting to know each other. Sabriel was a little less willing to share about her life than Jamila was, but it all worked out fine. Knowing that Elphaba was paired with the perky blonde, Galinda, Sabriel could only wonder how things were going with them. She assumed it was nothing like how her and Jamila were getting along.

X

Elphaba returned to her dorm to find that Galinda was out. This was quite a relief. The two hadn't even spoken with each other yet, but she already disliked the girl. Her perky, bubbly room mate was the last thing she needed. She could just imagine all the time she would end up having to spend with Miss Upland and it made her cringe.

She had already set up what little items she had. Her closet wasn't nearly full with only her few dark dresses to hang in it. The books she was able to bring sat on the shelf directly above her desk. Pausing for a moment, she surveyed Galinda's side of the room. Pink, pink, and more pink. A frilly comforter covered her bed and her desk was decorated with all sorts of odds and ends. Her closest, which was open, was packed with dresses and a whole book case was devoted to shoes.

Her mind had began to wonder to Nessarose when her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A harmony of giggles echoed into the room.

"I will see you later on Miss Shenshen," Galinda said with a gleeful smile. She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. The blonde hadn't even noticed Elphaba sitting on her own bed and she plopped down on her frilly comforter.

There was no way Elphaba was going to say anything. The moment Galinda entered the room she felt herself tense. She wasn't used to such zest. The closest thing in her life that came to Galinda was Nessarose and that was only in the high maintenance aspect, Nessa was hardly perky. As if on cue, right when Elphaba was hoping Galinda would retreat into the bathroom, she turned and blue eyes caught her green room mate.

"Oh my, Miss Elphaba, I'm sorry I didn't notice you," Galinda said. The tone was her voice was peculiar sounding to Elphaba. It was odd to not have someone just ignore her.

Galinda had no liking for the girl, but was curious. She figured she could at least attempt to be nice to the girl when they were hidden in their dorm, for no one would see anyway. Besides, how else was she going to learn more about this strange girl and her family?

"Really it's fine. No need to fret Miss Galinda," Elphaba replied, feeling heat rising in her cheeks, but did not look up from her book. Her fingers nervously drummed against the cover of her book.

This did not go unnoticed by Galinda. "What are you reading?" she asked curiously, tilting her head in attempt to better see the title.

"The Theory of Religious Independence," she answered. Her eyes faltered from their lock on the words on the page and she looked up at Galinda. Blue eyes locked brown ones. Elphaba looked away quickly. Try as she might, she couldn't focus her mind enough to read.

It was so confusing to have Galinda treat her kindly, but to her dismay, Galinda's nice streak was not long lasting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own it or the characters…Well except my OCs…_

_Author's Note: Gosh…I'm really sorry for the delay. I was sick for a week and have been playing catch-up in school all this week. But there's good news, I have an update for you! Not only that, but hopefully I'll be updating at least one more this weekend. Again, sorry for my horrible updating._

_Chapter 4: It Was More Than That_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She wasn't nice to me in front of her friends, but I knew she was just putting on an act. Your mother was fascinated with me from the moment she saw me…"

And thus, the first days at Shiz began. Elphaba was a little unsettled by Galinda's kindness toward her, but tried not to give it a second thought…that is, until their meeting outside the dormitories.

Elphaba's first objective for being at Shiz was to find a suitable book store for her to purchase her precious books that she would be needing throughout the school year. Of course, clever Elphaba found one with minimal effort. She was dressed in a simple navy frock, with sleeves. Her booted feet trudged along toward her newly found bookstore. It was just after she exited the dormitory that she saw Galinda. The girl was surrounded by a few other girls, including: Shenshen, Pfannee, Milla, and Jamila. She would have passed by them without a second thought, but something caught her eyes. Just beyond Galinda, Sabriel was standing with her hands shoved in the pockets of the dark pants she was wearing.

"Miss Sabriel, why are you dressed in pants?" Pfannee asked curiously. Shenshen and Milla had looks of utter disgust on their face. Sabriel's response was a shrug.

"More comfortable than a skirt or dress I suppose," she replied.

Jamila and Galinda shared a look, but no words passed between them.

"I really must get going," Sabriel said, pushing past the girls. She was headed back toward the dormitory and did not seem to notice Elphaba standing there or the other girls talking about her.

The group broke out in a fit of giggles, excluding Jamila. "That family is beyond queer," Milla announced after a moment or two. "Really? A green girl, a disabled one, and one that is confused about her gender!" Again they laughed.

"I have to go," Jamila said quickly, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and hurrying off. The groups' eyes followed the girl, but they all shrugged it off as nothing.

Galinda wore a thin smile. Her eyes glanced past the girls and caught sight of Elphaba. The two held eye contact for a moment. Elphaba scowled at Galinda the moment their eyes met and the blonde couldn't help looking away.

"Look, it seemed the green bean has heard us," Galinda said cruelly, her eyes meeting Elphaba's again. All eyes turned to Elphaba and smirks appeared on their lips.

"She looks a little angry," Shenshen commented.

Before anyone could say another word, Elphaba was gone. She rushed off in a flash. Normally she would have fought back with wit and a sarcastic tongue, but she had better things to do then waste her time on some preppy school girls.

X

It was night fall by the time Galinda returned to the room. Elphaba was yet again, hunched over a book at her desk, reading by the flame of a dying candle light. Galinda had hoped not to talk to the green girl today, not with the incident of earlier anyhow.

"Miss Galinda," Elphaba said suddenly, without raising her head. Her voice was smooth and calm, as if nothing were wrong and it put Galinda on edge. The moment her name was spoken, her body went still and she slowly turned to look at Elphaba's back.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?" she answered. Though she tried to keep her voice steady, it was quiet. Galinda could not deny that this strange new room mate scared her. It was hard not to be intimidated by such a person as Elphaba.

"I'll ask you once, and only once," Elphaba continued, her voice leaving no room for discussion. "Tell your friends to speak more kindly of my sisters…we'd hate to have one of them be the point of revenge…"

That definitely took Galinda off guard. "Did you just threaten me?" she asked, with surprise as her hand fell over her heart. She could feel her pulse beating rapidly.

"Call it what you wish," was the reply. Elphaba shot a glare at the girl over her shoulder before returning to her book.

Shocked, Galinda stood, just staring at Elphaba's back. "How dare she say such a thing to me?" Galinda thought.

"Look here, I will not have you trying to intimidate me," Galinda said boldly.

Very slowly, Elphaba turned in her chair and looked at Galinda. It was apparent the girl was scared, but she was trying to be brave. Elphaba stood and cackled.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't want to try anything that would mess up those pretty blonde curls of yours," Elphaba said coldly. A smirk started to spread across her lips.

With a 'humph' Galinda turned away, mostly to escape Elphaba's eyes. "This discussion is over," Galinda announced sternly.

"As you wish, Miss Galinda," Elphaba replied softly, but a devilish grin was on her lips.

X

From that moment on, Galinda and Elphaba did not speak. There was such tension between the two, that Sabriel couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them. Galinda felt badly enough, she had never meant to hurt Elphaba, but it was to late for that. Now she just avoided the green girl at all costs and hoped the grudge that had been set would deteriorate.

The night before classes began, Galinda was sitting at her desk. In her hand was a pink pen and before her sat a piece of stationery. Her free hand twirled locks of now straightened blonde hair around her index finger.

'_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle_,' was scrolled across the top of the page. She quickly scribbled down the message to her parents, describing her unpredicted room arrangement with this strange girl and all the happenings so far at Shiz. Just as she was getting up, she saw Elphaba moving toward the door.

Since they hadn't spoken since their tiff, Galinda was more than reluctantly to strike up a conversation, but she couldn't help but wondering where Elphaba was off to at such an hour.

"Miss Elphaba," she said, just as the other was opening the door.

The familiar girly voice nearly caused Elphaba to jump out of her green skin. Letting of a sigh, she turned her head toward Galinda. A glare was knitted of her features.

"What?" she asked.

Galinda swallowed hard. She wasn't going to be scared by this girl. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to speak.

"I was just curious where you were going,"

Elphaba eyed the blonde for a second, accessing if there was something more than she was actually letting on.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am going to bring this letter to my father down to the message carry so it will be delivered tomorrow," she answered dryly.

"Oh…um…I hate to ask, but would you mine taking mine as well? I'm a little indecent," Galinda said, looking down at the night gown she was in.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba pondered the question. She could not take it and make Galinda bring it herself, or she could take it and actually be nice. Though she hated the thought, she really didn't want to deal with an upset Galinda. In response, she extended her hand to take the letter.

Quickly Galinda wrote the address down on an envelop and sealed it with the letter inside. "Thank you," she said, as she handed Elphaba the letter. By chance, their fingers touched. The feel of Elphaba's skin, however brief the connect was, caused Galinda to inhale sharply. Her skin was so soft, unlike what she would have assumed and the connection set chills down her spine.

The moment their skin touched, Elphaba pulled away. She didn't respond to Galinda as she hurried out the door and shut it behind her. Though she would never admit it, Elphaba had felt the tingles that chilled her spine just as Galinda had. She brushed it off as Galinda's hands being cold, but she knew it was much more than that, though not exactly what.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: -sings- I don't own Wicked!_

_Author's Note: Oh boy…I know, it's been so long since I've updated. It seems I picked the worst time to start a story. I've been tied up with homework, track, and choir. If you'd all bare with me till the end of May when school gets out, I promise lots and lots more updates. Anyway, here is the next part._

_Chapter 5: Dear Fiyero_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I just wanted her to accept me…"_

Of course Elphaba would not violate Galinda's privacy by reading her letter, but her bony fingers ran along the top of the letter as she debated the idea. Had Galinda said anything about her? Was it all bad? Elphaba suddenly found herself actually caring if Galinda said something about her. She could feel a dark green blush raising in her cheeks. Their briefly contacted fingers was fresh in her mind and she wasn't sure at all what to make of it.

Hurrying along, she dropped their letters off and then slowly headed back toward the room. She took her time, allowing herself to think about Galinda. Just as she reached the end of the hallway, Sabriel was coming out her dorm room. The only look on her face was anything but pleased.

"Sabriel, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked, as she caught her sister by the shoulder before she could walk away. Shaking her head lightly, Sabriel sighed.

"Nessa," she replied, wrinkling her nose.

"What is it this time?" the green girl asked with a roll of her eyes.

"The Unnamed God has got a plan for her here at Shiz and she can't achieve what ever goal that is with Morrible looking over her shoulder every two seconds," Sabriel explained with a hint of disgust in her voice. "I was just talking with Jamila about it and I need to clear my head."

"Well it's late…and I need to get back to the room," Elphaba said, a sense of dread in her voice.

This did not go unnoticed with Sabriel. She raised a brow slightly. "How are things with Galinda?" Sabriel asked cautiously, knowing that the two did not get along.

"We don't really talk much,"

"Why don't you talk to Morrible about changing your room arrangement?"

"Because we both know she's not going to change it," Elphaba replied coldly.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you later on," Sabriel said, before taking her leave. Elphaba could tell something was wrong. The girl's head was bowed as she walked and her feet scoffed against the floor.

Deciding to deal with it later, Elphaba continued down the hall. She paused outside the door to the dorm she shared with Galinda. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her cheeks were flushed from the contact with Galinda's fingers. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to open the door.

Lucky, she found Galinda was already sleeping and released an audible sigh of relief. At least no she could study in peace.

X

In an unlikely turn of events, not only all three Thropp sisters, but Galinda, Shenshen, Pfannee, Milla, and Jamila had all be placed together for their history class. Elphaba had taken a seat near the front, only because her sister was stuck in a wheel chair. Sabriel was on the other side of Elphaba. Galinda and her group had taken their seat on the other side of the aisle, across from the Thropp sisters.

"Settle down, now!" Doctor Dillamond's voice boomed, silencing the students, "I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda"

An annoyed look appeared on Galinda's face at the mispronunciation of her name. Across the aisle, Sabriel was looking at the popular girl with a smirk. It was entertaining to see Galinda get all worked up over nothing.

"It's Galinda, with a GA," she clarified.

"Excuse you me, Glinda," the teacher corrected, succeeding in spitting all over Galinda and her followers. Though Elphaba seemed not to care, Sabriel snickered lightly, which earned her knee smack by Nessarose.

With a disgusted look on her face, Glinda wiped the spit away from her face. "I don't understand what the problem it. Every other teacher seems able to pronounce my name," she said with irritation.

At this Elphaba shot up out of her seat, now looking just an annoyed as Galinda."Oh boy…"Sabriel sighed.

"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different," Elphaba said, shooting Galinda a glare.

At first, Galinda did not respond. She seemed to be debating whether to say anything. A smirk came to her lips and she leaned toward Milla. "Oh! Looks like the artichoke is steamed," she said with a devilish grin, her eyes challenging Elphaba to say anything.

The whole room seemed to freeze as Elphaba and Galinda glared into each other's eyes. As it seemed that one of them was about to explode, Sabriel stood and took hold of Elphaba's arm. "Elphaba…"she started, but Doctor Dillamond

"Class! Class! Miss Elphaba has a point," he said. Just as he was about to continue, the door to the class flew open.

All eyes went to the door where a young man stood in the doorway, staring at a white sheet of paper. He looked up, blue eyes glancing over the classroom. A gasp escaped Galinda's lips as soon as she saw the boy. Her eyes seemed to light up upon seeing him and she let out an excited squeal as she leaned toward her group, who all leaned in to meet her.

"Do you know who that is?" she asked in a whisper, "That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!"

Sabriel and Elphaba exchanged glances as they saw Galinda's reaction to Fiyero's entrance. Shrugging, Sabriel leaned back and watched the events play out.Galinda jumped to her feet and hurried over to Fiyero. She flipped her hair as she always did when trying to get a boy's attention. Fiyero's eyes immediately went to her. A smirk upturned the corner of his lips.

"Was there something you were looking for?" Galinda asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He regarded her for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes actually, a history class…" he replied.

"You're in the right place!" Galinda announced. She boldly took his hand and led him over to where she had been sitting. The group immediately shifted to accommodate Fiyero next to Galinda.

"Ah, well I am Doctor Dillamond," the Goat interrupted Galinda's fawning over Fiyero. Fiyero had leaned back in his seat and casually had his arm draped around Galinda's shoulder.

"Oh yes…I'm Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Arijukis," he responded to Doctor Dillamond, not bothering to get up.

Elphaba looked on his disgust at the prince and his antics. She scowled at Galinda, but she was much to busy staring at Fiyero. Her eyes fell to her notebook and continued to copy down the notes on the board.

"Now, now class. Let us get on with our lesson," Doctor Dillamond said, turning toward the board. He reached up and gripped the side of the chalk board. Giving it a tug, the board flipped over. As soon as his eyes caught the words scrolled across the black board, he seemed faint.The color drained from most of the students faces. Everyone bowed their heads as Doctor Dillamond turned around, suddenly extremely calm.

"Who is responsible for this?" he asked quietly. No response. "I'm waiting for an answer!" he cried, his voice instantly angry. No response. "Very well…that is all for today,"

No one moved."I said class dismissed!" he exclaimed, sending the students clamoring out of their seats with haste.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: It seems I do not own Wicked or any of the fabulous characters. Nor do I own any of the ideas that come from L.F. Baum's Oz Books._

_Author's Note: Oh boy…I know, I know…It's been forever. Send me hates mail…Maybe it'll get my lazy ass in gear. Anyway, I've been cooking up some crazy ideas and as of yet I haven't been able to figure a way to go about constructing them, BUT now I have. -happy dance- Sorry for the delay. Hopefully chapters will be more fast coming. P Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated and please provide your input to what you want to happen. You never know what I might ad it. XD_

_Chapter 6: Just a Spell_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Turns out Morrible was causing mischief behind our backs…"_

Sharp nails rapped against the Quoxwood desk in almost an eerie fashion. The poor girl had shrunk back into the chair, eyes locked on the head mistress' fingers. She swallowed hard. What could Morrible want? She hadn't done anything wrong…right? Sabriel was just about ready to rip her hair out from the tension building in the room when Madame Morrible decided to grace the girl with her voice.

"I have received news from your father…""Lovely…I'm going home for sure. Damn it!" Sabriel growled in her mind, physically clenching her teeth so they ground together in a most unpleasant fashion.

"He wishes for you to return home. That is, to preach with him in Quadling Country," Morrible continued, her eyes boring into the girl's very being. Sabriel ached to yell at Morrible how it was unfair and she deserved to be here a hell of a lot more than Nessarose, but she would not permit herself to talk.

"I was under the impression though, that you enjoyed being here at Shiz,"

Wasn't that true. Sabriel nodded gently. "I've always wanted to attend a school outside of Munchkinland or Quadling Country. Shiz is a dream come true," she told Horrible Morrible, but her words were forced and she tried down to maintain eye contact for too long. A wicked grin appeared on the fish-like woman's lips. This couldn't be good…

"I have a proposition for you Miss Sabriel," Morrible said, smirking at the girl as she spoke. "I will tell your father I would like you to stay at Shiz…that is if you do something for me,"Sabriel raised a brow, sitting up straighter in her chair. "Like what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just a simple thing. It appears I need a student to do a bit of work for me, but it is top secret, you see. If you agree, I will except you to accept a spell placed over you to keep you from spilling the information," she continued. Morrible was trying to gauge Sabriel's reaction, but the girl appeared stone faced. "Otherwise, you'll be shipped off to your father…."

Her voice trailed off almost in a taunting way. The very sound of the old woman's voice made Sabriel's skin crawl and she was supposed to work for such a vile creature? Though her mind screamed no, she resisted. Being sent back to her father meant more preaching…more down grading…more hell. All she had to do was help out Horrible Morrible and she'd never have to return to her father. But her mind kept coming back to the spell. Sabriel knew better than to dabble in evil magic, which she was sure Morrible planned to use.

"Think about it my darling," Madame Morrible cooed, before shooing the girl off.

Walking down the hall, Sabriel dung her hands into her pockets. Her chewed her lip in a nervous manner. She was so close to staying…just a spell…just a spell away.

X

Elphaba couldn't take much more of this. Galinda was driving her absolutely insane. Night and day she raved about the Winkie Prince. Fiyero this…Fiyero that…It was enough for anyone to go crazy. The green decided to put a stop to it. Plus, the aching feeling in her gut whenever Galinda talked about Fiyero was starting to make her sick.

She had concluded that the hellish fire that burning within her stomach at the mention of Fiyero's name was nothing more than loathing. For Galinda and for Fiyero. Though, she had to admit that pink socialite had grown on her. Even in their state of ignoring each other, Elphaba found some of Galinda's girlish qualities endearing.

But the fact was, Elphaba needed to get Galinda to stop fawning over Fiyero. It was interrupting her studies….

X

_"Good excuse,"_

_"Quiet Sabriel!" Elphaba scowled her chuckling sister._

X

Now all she had to do was find Miss Upland.

X

When Galinda came skipping down the hallway with a gigantic grin on her lips, Sabriel nearly laughed. The girl had such a far-off look in her eyes, it seemed she might fall over any second. Without paying attention, Galinda continued along only to collide with Sabriel's shoulder.

"Whoa there," Sabriel said. Her hand clamped around Galinda's arm just in time to keep the girl found falling. She tugged the girl into a stand position.

"You alright there Miss Galinda?"

Her blue eyes blinked a few times before focusing on Sabriel face. With an embarrassed smile, Galinda hung her head and laughed nervously. Seeing she was okay, Sabriel released the girl's arm.

"I'm sorry…I was just day dreaming I suppose," Galinda said, chancing a glance up at the girl. Sabriel shrugged indifferently.

"It's okay," she assured, as Galinda tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Though they hardly knew each other, Sabriel knew that Galinda knew a thing or two about magic. Maybe the Queen Bee of the social crowd could give her some insight.

"What has you looking so happy this afternoon?" Sabriel asked with a genuine smile.

"Oh!" Galinda exclaimed, the question catching her by surprise. She nervously smoothed out her light blue skirt. Sabriel did ask and she did need to tell someone before she burst. Beaming, Galinda looked up at Sabriel.

"Oh Sabriel," she squealed, not even realizing she had dropped the honorific, "Fiyero has just asked me to accompany him to the Ozdust Ball!"

By this point Galinda was literally bouncing. Raising a brow in an amused fashion, Sabriel surveyed the smiling girl.

"That's wonderful Galinda. I am happy for you," she replied. Rubbing the back of her neck nervously, Sabriel glanced to the floor.

"I was actually wondering…uhm…if you could help me out with something,"

Galinda sobered a bit, tilting her head to one side just slightly and looking at the girl quizzically. She was pondering what in Oz Sabriel would need her help with. Possibly a make-over!

"What is it?" Galinda asked, touching the girl's forearm reassuringly and giving her a true smile.

The Thropp sister shifted uneasily between her feet. Why was Galinda being so nice? It was little unnerving. "Well you see…. I was hoping you could give me a little insight on spells," Sabriel finally said, locking her gaze with Galinda's.

The blonde's eyes immediately lit up. Magic was obviously something that perked her interest. Smiling brightly, Galinda offered her arm to the girl. "I'd love to help. Let's walk," she said.

For a few long moments, Sabriel just stared at the proffered arm. With a sigh, she finally linked arms with Galinda and the shorter girl proceeded to lead her down the hallway with a grin.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Galinda asked, glancing up at Sabriel as they exited the building.

"Well you see," Sabriel started, finally starting to feel comfortable with Galinda on her arm, though her other hand was buried in her pocket yet again. "A friend of mine has a father who doesn't actually want her to be at Shiz and wrote to Morrible about it. He's decided to send her home to…uh…Vinkus…but she really don't want to go. So Morrible offered to write to her father if she agreed to help her out, but Morrible demands that she put a spell on….my friend…so that she will keep the work top secret," Sabriel explained.

Galinda listened, though looked of skeptically every time Sabriel mentioned 'her friend'. She nodded slightly, not exactly finding the idea comforting. Morrible putting a spell on anything couldn't be good.

"So you…I mean, your friend is wondering about this spell?" Galinda asked. Sabriel nodded her response.

For a time, the small girl was quiet. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she thought and Sabriel couldn't help finding it the tiniest bit amusing. She stared down at the girl the whole time.

"Well," Galinda finally began, "I'd say that anything to do with Horrible Morrible can't be good,"

"Shh…Galinda keep your voice down," Sabriel scolded with a grin, causing the other girl to giggle slightly.

"What I meant to say was, it wouldn't be good to accept such a proposal unless the person knows exactly what the spell entails. And I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Madame Morrible lied about the spell's real effects," Galinda explained after she had sobered.

Sabriel considered this for a few long seconds. She hadn't even realized Galinda had lead them into the beautiful gardens of Shiz. "But she really, really doesn't want to go back…" she said after a moment, staring off into the sky.

The girl watched Sabriel for a moment, looking at her with sympathy. It was obvious she was talking about herself and Galinda could see why she didn't want to return after the way she saw how Sabriel's father treated her and Elphaba.

"Elphaba wouldn't approve of any deal made with Morrible," Galinda mentioned. Not realizing that she was blowing her cover, Sabriel nodded.

"You're right…"

The two walked in a peacefully thoughtful silence until Galinda broke it. "Would you really let Madame Morrible cast a spell on you?"

"I-I don't know,"

X

Peeking out the window of her and Galinda's shared bedroom, Elphaba surveyed what she could of the Shiz campus. The entrance to Crage Hall was just to the left and the front gates just to the right. Students were milling around and….

Galinda was on Sabriel's arm.

Elphaba's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight. She leaned further out the open window in an attempt to see better. That couldn't possibly be _her_ sister walking with Galinda Upland.

And there the fire was. Burning in her stomach like rain did to her skin. Glaring, she pulled the window shut, succeeding in drawing a large crash. Something was wrong. It had to be a joke. That's it! Galinda was playing a cruel joke on her sister.

With that thought in mind, Elphaba stormed off to stop it.

X

Sabriel paced outside Madame Morrible's office. Her arms were folded behind her back as she debated whether to enter and sign her death sentence. Just moments ago she was walking with Galinda through the gardens and now, here she stood.

Swallowing hard, she reached for the door. Just as she was about to turn the brass knob, a voice drew her attention.

"What are you going to do?" Galinda asked, standing not even two feet away from the girl. Turning, Sabriel shrugged.

"I really don't know yet," she replied.

The two looked at each other for a long moment. Stepping forward, Galinda suddenly drew the girl into a hug. Sabriel's first reaction was to tense, but with Galinda seeming not to care, she eventually relaxed in the embrace. She gently returned the hug.

"Best of luck," Galinda offered, pulling back just enough to look at the girl. Sabriel nodded her thanks before disappearing into the Head Mistress' office.

"What is she doing in there?" Elphaba asked, nearly causing Galinda to jump out of her skin. The green girl completely forgot about her plan to foil Galinda's plans to play a prank on Sabriel. By that point, Galinda had whirled around and had a hand pressed to her heart.

"Elphaba, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

X

She had just sunk into the chair opposite Morrible's and the woman was giving her a crazy grin that made her want to throw up.

"So, my darling, what have to decided?""Madame Morrible, I'd like to…."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: It seems I do not own Wicked or any of the fabulous characters. Nor do I own any of the ideas that come from L.F. Baum's Oz Books._

_Author's Note: Woo! I'm going two for two; a chapter yesterday and today. CRAZY! I must actually be getting into the spirit of writing this story. Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated. Unfortunately, I felt this chapter moved a little slow, but never fear! The next chapter will be revealing even more of Morrible's crazy schemes. _

_Chapter 7: Can I Call You Elphie?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what's going on Elphaba, I told you that," her voice insisted, though her heart knew that lies were spilling from her lips. It was Sabriel's business and if Elphaba didn't know already there was a reason.

"Well obviously you know something because you've been walking with my sister all afternoon!" Elphaba announced with an angry tone.

Galinda shrunk back. Elphaba's boiling temper was not something she wanted to mess with. Not to mention the fact that she had no clue why the girl was mad. For the last week they hadn't even talked except when necessary. Elphaba's sudden interest in her was quite shocking, but Galinda accounted it to Sabriel.

"Am I not allowed to spent time with _your_ sister?" Galinda asked boldly, glaring at the girl.

It was Elphaba's turn to be taken off guard. The two stood, just feet away from each other, set glares molded onto their faces. By now, Galinda could hardly stand the fiery eyes that were burning into her own while Elphaba felt her knees go weak from staring into those crystal blue eyes.

"Tell me Galinda, why would you want to spend time with someone who is gender confused?" Elphaba questioned coldly, referring to Milla's harsh words toward Sabriel.

At that, Galinda pulled her eyes away. Guilt crept into her stomach. Unceremoniously, she plopped into a near by chair. She wanted nothing more to argue with Elphaba, but that wouldn't solve anything. Elphaba would win. Because she was smart…not like Fiyero, who seemed to have air for brains, but smart. Though Galinda couldn't possibly dwell on such a redeeming quality at a time like this.

With a triumphant smirk, Elphaba fell into the chair next to Galinda. Neither one spoke as they waited for Sabriel's return.

X

"….stay here at Shiz,"

"Marvelous!" Morrible announced, standing from her chair. At record speeds, she flounced around the desk and set her cold, clammy hands on Sabriel's shoulder. This touch made Sabriel tense and wrinkle her nose with disgust, but Madame Morrible seemed not to notice.

"Well come here dearie," the head mistress said, moving over to one of her book shelves. Reluctantly, Sabriel stood up and moved toward Morrible.

The old woman was rapidly flipping through the pages of a book; a spell book. Her fingers finally stopped on a page and she turned once more to face Sabriel. Madame Morrible reached out her hand toward the girl. Resisting the urges to run, Sabriel stood in place.

"This won't hurt a bit," Morrible assured, giving the girl another of her evil grins. Before Sabriel could reply, protest, or even open her mouth, Madame Morrible was chanting a strange series of words.

"Abon dei let tum rah…"

Her skin was on fire. She doubled over in pain, grinding her teeth together for her air way seemed to have closed off and she couldn't scream.

Morrible seemed not to notice and kept chanting as well as moving her arm in a strange pattern.

"_My skin…it's burning… what's going on?" _Before an answer was found, she lost consciousness.

The next thing she next, Sabriel was waking up with the worst head ache of her life. She attempted to sit up, but her body seemed to be unable to complete such a task. She cracked her eyes open, only to see Morrible standing above her.

"Wakey, wakey child," she was cooing, but it sounded more like demons howling in Sabriel's ears.

Groaning, she managed to cover her ears. After a few moments, the hissing in her head grew soft and finally went away. As the pain subsided, Sabriel sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "What…what happened?""Oh, you just fainted. Not usually for someone not used to being exposed to magic. You're quite alright," Morrible was speaking, but not looking at the girl. She had replaced the book on the shelf and was moving back over to her desk.

"So now our little agreement is set into place…"she said as Sabriel wearily took a seat in one of the chairs. "It's impossible for you to leak information. Also, I have a first assignment for you."

"What is it?"

X

Footsteps fell heavy on the hall outside Madame Morrible's office. Elphaba had been pacing for a good twenty minutes and it was starting to make Galinda's head spin.

"Elphaba, please!" she hissed, trying to get the green girl's attention.

Stopping mid-step, Elphaba turned to face Galinda. A scowl was set on her features. "What?!"

"You're making me dizzy with all that pacing," Galinda said in exasperation. Elphaba considered this for a moment and with a sigh, took a seat in the chair next to Galinda.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" Elphaba asked the blonde. Hearing the question, Galinda turned her head to look at the green girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why haven't you left? You don't have to stay and wait for her you know," Elphaba clarified, looking Galinda over carefully. The girl seemed nervous. She was playing with the ruffles of her skirt and wasn't making eye contact.

"I know…"she said softly.

She wasn't even sure why she was here, how was she supposed to tell Elphaba? For one, she did want to see what happened to Sabriel, but she also had friends waiting for her. Galinda knew there was another reason her felt the need to stay. It gave her an excuse to spend time with Elphaba. Though she would never admit that to herself.

"Did Sabriel say anything about what is going on?" Elphaba prodded, leaning an elbow on the arm rest on the chair and rested her cheek in her palm of her hand.

"No," Galinda said quickly. She felt she needed to protect Sabriel from Elphaba. If the older sister found out about the spell she'd probably strangle Sabriel.

Elphaba nodded slightly, looking at the ground. She anxiously walked her fingers along her leg. Being with Galinda always made her nervous, but she couldn't pin point where the feeling was coming from.

Meanwhile, Galinda was feeling more or else the same way. She couldn't explain the nervous butterflies that appeared each time she and Elphaba were together. All she knew was she felt she needed to say something.

"Elphaba…would you like to get some dinner with me?" she asked suddenly. Her cheek immediately blushed a deep shade of pink.

The green girl's head shot up. For once in her life, she was speechless. Here was Galinda, asking her to get dinner with her. Something was obviously amiss.

"I…I…need to wait for my…" Elphaba stuttered, but Galinda interrupted her.

"Oh come on! We've been her forever…I bet Sabriel's just waiting for Morrible to get there, you know how that woman is," Galinda said, chancing a glance at Elphaba.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Elphaba was battling with herself. Should she go or was it a trick? Was Galinda really so bad? How could someone like her want to spend time with someone like me?

"Uhm…o-okay," she finally agreed.

X

The two had walked through campus in almost complete silence. Both had their heads hung and Elphaba could have sworn she could heard Galinda's nervous heart beat, or maybe that was her own. The café that they decided to stop at was on campus and was a popular hang out for the college students. Galinda led the way, bringing them in and finding a table. Pink…they sat at a pink booth. Elphaba couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Tea Miss Galinda?" a waitress boy asked. Looking up, blue eyes met hazy brown eyes that we staring down at her. She couldn't recall ever seeing this boy before. "Yes, that would be lovely," she replied. He then turned to Elphaba.

"How about you Miss Elphaba?"Now this was beyond surprising. Not only did the boy know her name and address her kindly, but he didn't cringe, jump, or otherwise have a reaction to her coloring. Both Galinda and Elphaba stared at him a state of shock.

Glancing between the two, the tall boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. It was apparent he swallowed hard and tried not to look nervous.

"How do you know my name?" Elphaba asked with suspicion.

"Yes…I don't believe I've seen you around campus," Galinda added, looking him over carefully.

He was tall so he couldn't have been a Munckin or Winkie. Best guess was that he was Gillikin, but his hair was brown. He was dressed in a white, button-up shirt that was neatly tucked into a pair of black slacks. His features were strong; defined cheek bones, a square jaw, small dimples on either side of his thin lips.

"I don't believe you have either. I just transferred here to Shiz," he told them, offering them a smile which showed off his pearly white teeth. "And I know you're names," he said, turning to Elphaba, "because you to are the talk of the campus."

"We are, are we?" Galinda asked, batting her eyelashes at the boy with a grin.

Elphaba frowned at this gesture. She was so flirtatious, it was ridiculous.

"Sure thing, Miss Galinda. Everyone knows you and I can see why. You're more beautiful then they say," he told her. He was obviously going for flattery, that made Elphaba's skin crawl, especially because Galinda was loving it.

"And everyone knows about you Miss Elphaba. Top of your class in all subjects as of yet. That is one impressive feet,"

The girl's jaws nearly fell open when he complimented her so openly. Elphaba felt a deep green blush swept over her cheeks which Galinda found absolutely adorable.

"What's your name?" Galinda asked, only stealing a glance at the boy for a second because she was so focused of the speechless Elphaba.

"Kaliko," he replied before scurried off to get them their tea.

After he had moved away, Galinda giggled. This drew Elphaba's attention. _"Such a cute laugh."_

"_Well he was nice," the blonde said, watching Elphaba carefully. The green girl nodded, looking in the boy's direction. Never had anyone been so kind upon meeting her._

"_So Elphie, oh! Do you mind if I call you Elphie?"_

_Raising a brow, Elphaba stared at Galinda. Did Galinda just come up with a nick name for her? _

"_It's a little perky…"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own it…never will._

_Author's Note: Woo! A new chapter. Yes, I'm aware I'm the slowly updater ever and I need to be killed slowly and painfully…but work has got be all caught up. Six days of work and my family abducts me on my day off. -sigh- Well, now the official day for updates with me Thursday. I may trying get to up a week if I can. Here's chapter eight!_

_Chapter 8: The Snake_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Nessa, this is ridiculous! I'm tired of all your damn talk about the Unnamed God!" Sabriel exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Ever since her meeting with Morrible, something about Sabriel was terribly wrong. She was always angry and it was usually expelled onto her younger sister, who in turn would complain to Elphaba.

"Watch you language!" Nessarose scolded, before wheeling toward Sabriel. "I don't know "Good! Tell the bastard that I'm tired of your idiotic ranting!" she shot back. With that, Sabriel stormed off down the long hall. By now, Elphaba had shown up, ready to scold her sisters for all the unnecessary yelling.

The green girl approached Nessarose, only to have her foot run over when the girl flipped her wheeled chair around swiftly.

"Oh, Elphaba, I'm sorry," Nessarose apologized in an uncharacteristically soft voice. It was easy to see the girl's eyes were filled with misty tears. Immediately Elphaba dropped to her knees and took her sister's hands.

"Nessa, what is the matter? She asked, showing concern that she normally didn't. Nessarose never cried, never. Seeing tears glisten in her dark eyes was beyond unsettling for her eldest sister.

"N-nothing, I'm fine," she replied shakily.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Elphaba told her, though her voice was still soft. "Please Nessa…"

"It's just Sabriel. She's been yelling at me the last few days and I just can't take it any more," the younger girl admitted, a single tear rolling down her cheek softly.

Her answer hit a nerve in Elphaba. Sabriel knew better than to treat her sister badly. "I'll take care of it Ness," she promised before moving off in the direction Sabriel had went.

It was peculiar. Sabriel had changed for the worse. First, she refused to tell Elphaba anything about her meeting with Morrible. Then, her attitude changed so drastically it was unnerving. She was always on Nessarose's case and she had been avoiding Elphaba and Galinda like they were carrying a plague. Something was wrong and the one explanation Elphaba had was Horrible Morrible. Though Elphaba had sworn to figure it out, she had to deal with her sister's attitude first.

"Sabriel!" the green girl called, rushing after her sister as she exited Crage Hall. Them middle Thropp sister paused, throwing an annoyed glance over her shoulder. She visibly rolled her as she saw Elphaba fast approaching.

"What?" Sabriel demanded, sounding very much like a bratty child. This earned her a glare from Elphaba.

"We need to talk….about Nessa," Elphaba said as she came to stop in front of Sabriel.

"For Lurline's sake, I don't need you to lecture me like father," Sabriel growled. "Nessa can take care of herself, she doesn't need you."

"Sabriel," Elphaba started, gritting her teeth in a mad attempt not to lash out, "you made her cry. What were you thinking?" she shot back, but realized she had said the wrong thing. A smirk crept onto Sabriel's lips.

"I was thinking she needed to stop talking so damn much," she replied arrogantly.

Staring in disbelief, Elphaba stood frozen as ice for a moment. Finally, she set on scowling at her sibling. "What in Oz did Morrible do to you?"

At this, Sabriel chuckled almost evilly. It made Elphaba's skin crawl. "This has nothing to do with Madame Morrible," she told her. As Sabriel turned to leave, Elphaba clapped a hand down on her shoulder. There was no way she was going to let Sabriel get away with acting like a child. What happened next caught her completely off guard, though.

Sabriel cried out in pain, hurriedly slapping Elphaba's hand away. Her hand took the place of Elphaba's though she held her shoulder tenderly. Tears pricked her eyes from the sharp pain that shot through her entire back at Elphaba's less then gentle touch.

"Wh-what happened?" Elphaba asked, staring at her sister's back in shot.

"I just have a cut," Sabriel tried to cover through clenched teeth, before making a run for it. Elphaba nearly followed, but a familiar, dainty hand enclosed her wrist.

"Elphaba, what's happening?" Galinda asked in a worried tone.

X

Sabriel paced the length of her dorm room slowly. She had removed her shirt and unclasped her brassiere. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder into the small mirror in the bathroom. Covering most of her back was a design laid out in red skin. The pattern was that of a snake. A cobra head was placed on her right shoulder blade, while the body zigzagged down her back. The end of the tail curved around her left side and curled around her navel once. She looked down, examining her stomach. It looked as though she had been branded and it was painful to touch. Just as she was about to recover the strange marking, the door opened.

Jamila gasped at the sight, succeeding in dropping the books she was carrying. Sabriel, in turn, quickly shied away and reached for her shirt which had been draped over the edge of her bed.

"Sabriel…"Jamila breath, a hand clasp over her mouth. "What…what happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

Cursing in her mind, Sabriel sighed. It wasn't like she could lie when Jamila had already seen the scar. The two of them had become very good friends, it was no wonder the girl was worried.

"I…uhm…"Sabriel stammer, looking for words.

Before she had a chance to continue, Jamila had mover over to her. The girl timidly reached out and touched Sabriel's back, who hissed in pain even from the gentle touch. Jamila quickly withdrew her hand.

"Oh Sabriel," she said sympathetically. Sabriel offered her a weak smile.

"I'll tell you what happened if you promise not to tell anyone," Sabriel told her, realizing she was blushing from being slightly exposed to her friend. Jamila nodded, taking a seat of the edge of the bed.

After pulling her shirt back on, Sabriel took a seat next to her room mate. The two sat in an awkward silence for a minute until Jamila reached out and rested her hand on Sabriel's thigh.

"It's okay. You secret is safe with me," she said softly, smiling even though she wasn't sure what to think of the painful mark.

Sabriel let out another deep sigh. "The other day Madame Morrible called me to her office and told me that my father wanted me to come home. Knowing how badly I want to be here at Shiz, she offered to keep me here if I helped her…" she paused, glancing at Hamila who was intently staring at her. "She said what she was doing was top secret and to keep me from telling anyone she'd have to put a spell on me."

"And you agreed!?" Jamila exclaimed in shock. Sabriel solemnly nodded.

"Yes, and the moment she cast the spell I felt like I was on fire. The pain settled into my back and I passed out. When I awoke…she let me go."

Jamila suddenly looked extremely pale.

"When I got back here that day, I checked my back and there was a faint, pink design of a snake. It hurt to touch and after I got mad at Nessa today it only got worse. Now it is that deep red and I'm not sure what it is or why it's there," Sabriel finished with her head bowed.

Jamila took a deep, shaky breath. Taking in the information, she wasn't sure how she should react. Following her instinct, Jamila slipped her fingers under Sabriel's chin. Gently, she pulled the girl's head up so they were staring at each other.

"It will be okay," Jamila assured softly.

Sabriel couldn't hel but notice that their lips were almost close enough to touch when she leaned forward slightly.

X

The door swung open, creating a large bang as it contacted with the wall. The opened door revealed Elphaba, quickly followed by Galinda, who shut the door quietly behind them.

"I don't understand!" Elphaba yelled, venting her pent up anger. Immediately she took to pacing, which just served to unnerve poor Galinda more. The petite blonde sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed and stared at its owner.

"Maybe she's just having trouble with school and the stress is getting to her," Galinda suggested softly. She squeaked and flinched slightly when Elphaba whirled around with a glare.

"No, Morrible did something, I know it!" Elphaba told her sternly. Galinda bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. She was battling with herself whether to tell Elphaba or not.

"Don't go assuming things. What about boy trouble?" Galinda tired to swerve Elphaba away from Madame Morrible. To that, Elphaba glared more powerfully, causing Galinda to coward.

"Sabriel doesn't even like boys!" Elphaba growled before returning to pacing. "I bet Morrible put her up to this."

"And you think Morrible has a reason to target Nessarose?"

"I don't know. And why did her shoulder hurt like that?"

"Maybe she just got a cut like she said, Elphie,"

The green girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Galinda. The Gillikin glanced around nervously as if she had done something wrong.

"Elphie?" Elphaba asked, quirking a brow. She still wasn't used to that nickname.

Galinda smiled sheepishly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I just wanted to address Ari-Moon's question as can be found in the reviews. Though Elphaba is telling the story to her child, the actual story is more of her and Sabriel's memories. As they recall the past, Elphaba isn't telling Gillian every detail._

_Hope that clears things up. XD_


End file.
